Healing a Broken Soul
by mizzcullen13
Summary: It's not the usual Bonnie and Damon start a fling and fall in love blah blah blah...it's a little bit more complicated, but please give it a try.
1. Chapter 1

This is just a plot that suddenly came into my mind. Please let me know what you think.

I don't own TVD tv series or the series of books

Background information: Klaus has been defeated (Bonnie killed him), Damon never got bit by Tyler so Stefan was never taken by Klaus, Katherine is never released from the tomb.

Prolouge:

If Damon's heart could beat anymore it would be about to jump out of his chest right now.

"_I love you….I just needed to tell you, because I can't pretend like this is a game or just a fling anymore.."_

Bonnie's words rang in his ear and formed a blanket around his form that he wished could warm his body. Those words meant everything in the world to him. But he knew he couldn't let this happen. He had taken her body (many times) but he couldn't take her soul. He was darkness and destruction…..she was light, truth, and everything that he couldn't be.

After Bonnie helped with Mason Lockwood, Damon began to see how strong Bonnie really was. So he offered to help her with spells and even training in fighting vamps. She was apprehensive at first but agreed.

Damon was actually more help than Bonnie thought he would be, because he'd spent time with many witches he understood the physical burden magic could put a witch through. He told her about meditation spells he'd seen other witch's do. Eventually this led to an unlikely friendship.

Stefan and Elena were actually happy that they were getting along, and encouraged it because when Damon was around Bonnie, Stefan saw Damon, the real Damon that was his big brother not this disastrous monster he'd turn into on a daily basis.

One day Damon is teaching Bonnie the art of dodging vampire attacks and concentrating on spells in her mind to help her fight in the backyard of the boarding house when it happens. Damon pushes Bonnie into a tree and she uses a spell to repel him in the air and across the yard. She then runs toward him with a stake in hand kneeling over him and smiling. "Dead" she simply says with a bright smile on her face as she pretends to point the stake to his chest. She stares at those beautiful blue eyes that look so peaceful and calm, meanwhile he is doing the same staring into those soft green orbs that have seen and did more than any 18 year old should.

He caresses her cheek and she bends down and they kiss. Surprisingly to Damon its one of those sweet romantic kisses that you only see on t.v.

They sneak around not telling anyone…because they think that everyone will judge and call Bonnie crazy for ever allowing him to touch her and they will call him sick for corrupting the precious innocence that is Bonnie Bennett.

They enjoy their time together with one agreement. They wont label it or each other, because even with immortality all around them they realize that life is too short, Bonnie needs an escape and Damon needs peace, that is what they give to each other.

But the others aren't that wrapped up in their own personal lives to where they can't see that Bonnie and Damon are acting….strange.

Elena is the first to notice. One day when she was sitting in the living room of the boarding house waiting on Stefan to return from hunting she hears a slight shriek come from outside. Knowing that Bonnie and Damon are outside training she goes to make sure everything is ok, but she hates that Bonnie is pushing herself so hard to protect everyone especially her. She goes through the kitchen and stops at the window. Bonnie is sitting on the ground one leg in Indian style and the other leg is bent up and Damon is examining her knee, with a slight smirk on his face. "Your fine it's just a little bite mark….I told you I fought dirty".

Elena doesn't pay much attention to his words, but to both of their body languages. Bonnie seems so comfortable letting Damon touch her and even arches as his cool hands run up and down her leg. Elena notices how Damon's eyes drift from Bonnie's face to her wounded knee and how his hands slide up and down her leg until Bonnie is giggling and Damon's smirk grows into a full blown smile. Elena's eyes widened at the exchange. Different emotions fill her at once. The most prominent one being happiness. Because maybe…just maybe if they make it through this Damon can find love…love in the form of her sister Bonnie. Because Elena knows that Damon has began to understand his feelings for Elena and realize that she is more valuable to him as a friend. Elena believes that Damon knows he isn't in love with her because he doesn't fully understand what love is. All Damon knows is complete devotion, he doesn't understand that the other person is supposed to devote themselves to him as well and is supposed to give as much as they get from him. Then amusement because who would've ever seen this coming, then the last one is suspicion because as happy and content as Damon seems she hopes that he does not hurt Bonnie. Elena isn't sure what their relationship is but it is very clear that Damon and Bonnie are crushing on each other.

Stefan doesn't exactly notice…more like he catches them. After taking Elena home one night Stefan is walking down the hall and he hears breathy moans coming from the library. Stefan isn't surprised that Damon has a female over but always wanting to burst Damon's bubble he walks by the library and peaks through the door and takes an unneeded breath.

Damon is naked on the floor only the wool blanket that usually covers the grand couch in the library to barely cover his waist. Underneath him Bonnie's naked form is arching her back towards Damon with her legs wrapped around his waist and her eyes closed as she makes these little gasps as if she is mindful that there could be other people in the house…other people with supernatural hearing. Both their hands are above Bonnie's head with their fingers intertwined as Damon moves his head from Bonnie's breasts to her collarbone to her neck. When Damon reaches up to kiss her lips, Stefan notices that Damon is vamped out showing his true face to her, and he notices that Bonnie is kind of glowing. Witch's naturally have a glow about them when they perform magic, but Bonnie's is not the usual glows he has seemed before. It's as if for the first time Stefan realizes that Bonnie is also part of this supernatural world and with Damon she too shows her true form. Bonnie's eyes open when his lips touch hers she whispers so soft that Stefan can barely hear her "your beautiful". Damon hisses and kisses her more fiercely like this is the last time he'll ever get to.

Carolina and Tyler invite Bonnie to the Grill where (coincidently) Jeremy shows up and to any onlooker they look like young lovers on a double date. But Carolina notices how Bonnie shifts uncomfortably under Jeremy's stares and how every so often she'll receive a text from her phone and attempt to cover up a giggle. Carolina catches a quick glance at Bonnie's phone when Jeremy asks her a question and she sees the name Damon as the last person who has sent her the last text. Carolina frowns and then becomes very confused, yes Bonnie and Damon had been actually getting along, but now they were text buddies. Tyler feels sorry for Jeremy. This whole thing was for him because since those two had called a truce and since Tyler had been in need of a friend since Matt punched him in the face when he found out that he was now dating Carolina. Jeremy confides in Tyler that he's painfully in love with Bonnie and that he just needs an opportunity to prove himself worthy to her. They're playing a round of pool when a familiar form shows up at the bar. Bonnie and Carolina are terrible and Tyler and Jeremy playfully tease them. When they finish Carolina and Tyler decide to go see a movie leaving Jeremy and Bonnie alone. Before Jeremy can strike up a conversation Bonnie is hugging him telling her she had a great time and that she'd catch him later. Before he can respond she is walking towards the bar and sitting down next to Damon. He has never known Bonnie to willingly approach Damon, it must be serious business concerning Klaus he tries to tell himself, until he sees Damon whisper something in her ear and her laugh uncontrollably. She's never been that care free with him, she has never laughed that hard at one of Jeremy's jokes. Jealousy and sadness consume him.

At the final showdown when Bonnie appears out of nowhere to the dismay of Klaus she's more powerful and she's fighting with the power of a goddess he needs to be free. Klaus's death and the death of his minions is bloody and tiring. But when Bonnie delivers the last blow to Klaus she drops to her knees and the last thing she sees is Damon rushing towards her.

The scene is something that no one will ever be able to erase from their minds. Damon is holding Bonnie trying to force her to drink from his wrist. Blood oozes from Bonnie's nose, and her heartbeat can barely be heard by Damon, Stefan, and Carolina. "She's dying" is all Carolina can say before Tyler holds her fiercely against his chest. Elena is trying to get closer towards Bonnie but Stefan holds her back. She's screaming Bonnie's name and begging them to do something…begging God to do something…because it can't happen. Bonnie can not die ….not for this town….not for her. Damon picks her up and with out another word he takes off at full speed.

Stefan motions for everyone to get back to the boarding house and to get cleaned up. They all need rest.

Bonnie is a magic induced coma for three days. The most painful days of Damon's life. Stefan nor Elena argue when they find Bonnie lying in his bed that night. He has cleaned the blood off of her face and she is now wearing one of his black t-shirts. When she finally wakes up Carolina throws this ridiculous 'yay we killed Klaus and everyone is ok' party at the boarding house. Damon thinks its dum and unnecessary but seeing everyone smile for once is actually nice. But his mind is preoccupied. Even though Bonnie was in his room for the 3 days of her coma, he never got alone time with her. Elena and Carolina never left her bedside, and Tyler, Jeremy and Stefan, and Alaric were frequently checking up on her.

Those days made Damon realize that he has fallen in love with the little witch. It's a simple epiphany that motivates him to tie up these loose ends. He goes to the tomb where he finds a starving Katherine.

"Damon" she gasps. "Please…blood….please". Damon rolls his eyes and throws the rabbit he caught on the way over to her. She takes it with no argument and drinks. "I want to know why?" Damon says emotionless his face a blank sheet. Katherine wipes the blood from her mouth and tilts her head at him looking at him strangely. "What?" she says actually curious since she hasn't actually had any visitors in a month. "Why Stefan and not me. I need to know what about me was to unlovable?" Katherine doesn't roll her eyes this time because she realizes that Damon isn't here to plead his case to her to give him another chance, he is just a man wanting answers to try and piece back whatever heart and soul he has left. Katherine answers him simply.

"Because even in your human form you were a monster." Damon flinches but continues to listen to Katherine. "Stefan was pure and innocent and he fought my corruption which is why I compelled him. You were attracted to me only in my vampire form, you'd beg me to bite harder, you didn't flinch when you saw me kill your neighbors, or friends…for the first time ever I was actually afraid that maybe you'd get turned and turn into a beast that could not be tamed. You lusted for me and wanted what I had…power…immortality…and the ability to kill and not give a fuck. Even though he was compelled Stefan loved Katerina, the human I pretended to be for him, because that's the person I just wanna be….Katerina".

"I'm a monster….no one could ever love me" Damon says quietly staring at the ground. "We're all monsters Damon….we aren't capable of love, any person we fall for will eventually get destroyed and pulled under into the darkness with us". Damon leaves the tomb, he'd planned to kill Katherine and to end everything that haunted him in his past and move onto new beginnings. But Katherine's word seeped through his brain like quick sand and he realizes that he can't let this thing with Bonnie continue. He has to spare her and let her live whatever normal life she can after all this.

Which is where they are now. Bonnie and Damon are sitting under their favorite tree in the boarding house back yard while the music blares and the victory party continues.

Bonnie is looking at Damon needing him to say something. He finally turns to her and sees those soft green orbs that Damon believed his salvation could lie in. But he knows that he can't drag Bonnie down…he can't do this to her…he'd be stealing her soul.

"I'm sorry Bonnie…but I can't return your feelings…we were just fun…no pressure no strings…no emotions…." His voice trails off at the end because the lie hurts more than he thought it would.

Rejection hurts. Really hurts. Is this how Jeremy feels because of her? She stands up and Damon follows suit staring at her. "Oh…..Elena?" she asks quietly trying to avoid his piercing gaze.

Damon doesn't love Elena anymore. He's not sure he really did at all, he has come to terms with that for some time now. But he has already lied to her, saying that he is still in love with Elena will make things easier and less complicated so he simply answers "yes". Tears form in Bonnie's eyes and she nods her head like everything makes sense and she understands.

She walks away and he doesn't chase her, he just continues to stare at the spot she once stood.

A/N: Ok so this was the prologue, I just needed to get all this out to actually set up the story. I promise it actually gets good…..Please review and be totally honest I can take it!

Thanks


	2. Chapter 2

The next day…..

Damon sits on his bed trying to calm his unbeating heart. He has never felt like this before. No one has ever caused him to feel like this. It almost fills as though his soul (which he didn't think he had) has been ripped away. He dreamed of Bonnie last night and awoke with a pain in his chest, a pain that burned his insides. He was leaving…he knew Mystic Falls wasn't a permanent thing but he didn't think that his departure would be like this….quiet with no explanation.

Bonnie is sitting by her bedroom window, her eyes are bloodshot red and have heavy bags under them because she has stayed up all night crying. The only person she is crying over is herself. Because she is an idiot…she let herself fall for _him…._. She agreed to be his distraction from Elena.

A knock at her door startles her and the one person she doesn't want to see appears with Carolina in tow. Carolina sits on Bonnie's bed and Elena goes over to Bonnie and takes her hand. She knows that something has happened and that that something involves Damon, because his behavior seems to mirror Bonnie's…quiet…and frozen like a statue starring at nothing.

"Bonnie….please say something. We have to know whats wrong." Bonnie squints her eyes and looks up at Elena. All she wants to do is be angry at her but she can't. Because Elena is her sister, her best friend, and it's not her fault that _he _fell in love with her. She can't help the way she looks. Carolina always the impatient one jumps up and grabs Bonnie by the shoulders shouting things at her. "Elena told me you and Damon had a thing. Did he hurt you…is that it?" Elena pushes Carolina aside as the mention of Damon causes Bonnie to flinch and for fresh tears she didn't think she had left to fall. "Oh no Bonnie I'm so sorry.." Carolina starts as she too is now crying. Elena sits down beside Bonnie, placing Bonnie's head on her shoulder.

"Do you love him?" Elena finally asks, because she can't take the silence and not knowing what is going on in Bonnie's mind. "Does it matter?" Bonnie answers simply. "Yes", Carolina chirps in now sitting on the floor beside Bonnie's feet. Bonnie contemplates answering because these are her two best friends and she needs someone to talk to, someone to understand the physical pain she feels right now. Like her chest is on fire and like her whole body is trying to rip her to pieces. "It doesn't matter…because it was always you Elena….always you". Bonnie's voice is more calmer than she thought it would be. Elena gasps because Bonnie's statement answer and fill in the blanks to everything that has been going on for the past month and a half. Bonnie fell in love with Damon and somehow Bonnie now believes he is in love with Elena still. "That's not true! Damon doesn't love me…he doesn't…." Elena wildly says grasping Bonnie's hand in a pleading way.

As usual Bonnie the one in a crisis has to comfort her friend. She gives a weak smile and wipes the tears from Elena's eyes. "It's fine Elena…life goes on". Elena hugs Bonnie and Bonnie hugs her back. Carolina hugs both of them and says that the only thing that cure this moment is some good old retail therapy which causes them to all laugh from a place they didn't know still existed.

Weirdly Bonnie doesn't need to know that Damon has left town. Because she _feels _it. Its as if the universe is being so cruel to her, to have her depressed and in pain over a guy who just needed her as a good lay, because her best friend was taken. But then Bonnie pauses at her own line of thinking…because for some reason she refuses to believe that every time they were together it was just about sex. Bonnie remembers a specific time that no matter how many of the memories of _him _she tries to erase this one in particular will never go away, because it is embedded in her mind, body, and shattered soul forever.

_Bonnie and Damon are in the backyard training, when a storm suddenly comes and they get caught in the rain. By the time they make it in they are both soaked. _

_Bonnie sits on Damon's bed while he is in the shower. She has already showered and grabbed some of Elena's clothes from Stefan's room she hopes Elena wont miss. Sitting on Damon's bed gives Bonnie goose bumps. Its no secret that he is a ladies man (his quote exactly). She begins to wonder what he is like in bed. So far they'd only kissed and groped each other like a couple of frantic young lovers. Bonnie blushes because even though she hasn't said anything to him, she knows he knows. She knows that's why sometimes when his hands slide under her shirt and the panicked gasp she gives he pulls away. This confuses her because one minute Bonnie believes that they are doing this just to escape real life so why hasn't he slept with her? But then sometimes Damon kisses her so gently and tells her that they don't have to go any farther like a patient lover. Then these ideas began to pop in her head like maybe Damon doesn't want her like that because he knows that taking her virginity would be too much…too emotional….too permanent. Or maybe she's just a good kissing buddy and he wants a real women to actually have sex with. _

"_Earth to Sabrina" Damon says walking toward her…in nothing but a black towel wrapped around his waist, his dark hair glistening with the drops of water still in them. Bonnie doesn't notice him calling her one of her many 'nicknames' and gasps when she sees him standing in front of her. He sits down on the bed and kisses her cheek. He wait's a few seconds and listens to her heartbeat speed up. Music to his ears. He has been thinking about this moment for a while now and he is tired of waiting. He knows that Bonnie is a virgin and he has struggled with the idea of actually being her first. But he wants her….and now he realizes that he needs her because she brings some type of comfort that can't be found in a random one night stand. _

"_Your beautiful you know" he whispers and Bonnie blushes and avoids his gaze. He kisses her, but this kiss is different. Its like he is trying to convey everything that he is feeling into the kiss. Seconds turn into minutes and Damon has removed Bonnie's clothing and slid her body underneath the sheets with his. He wraps his hands around her waist and places himself between her legs. He begins to kiss her and tries to concentrate on her body but the sound of her heartbeat is drowning out everything and that seems to be the only thing he can concentrate on. She's nervous defiantly. So he hovers over her body and whispers in to her ear "it's ok Bonnie….calm down" the act allows Bonnie to breath a little bit more gently because it makes her realize that Damon understands how serious this moment is for her, for him…for them. He does that by speaking in a calm serious voice and using her actual real name (because sometimes Bonnie thinks that he actually has forgotten it and just chooses to call her names of all the tv witches)._

_He places soft kisses from her breasts all the way down to her thighs. When she feels one of his fingers touch her center she gasps. She's never felt this vulnerable before especially with Damon. She feels moisture pool between her legs and this feeling is mind blowing. When Damon's tongue circles her center and gently nips at her swollen bud Bonnie gasps and begins to make these sounds she's never heard come out of her before. When she begins to feel herself tighten and knows that this is what an orgasm must feel like Damon stops and Bonnie whimpers out of anger. Damon places his hardness between her legs and holds her gaze. Bonnie realizes that Damon is staring at her as if he is unsure. Did she do something wrong? Has he changed his mind…oh God no he's changed his mind. But she looks at him again and realizes that he looks worried. Its then that she feels one of his hand making smooth circles on her back while his other hand holds her waist and his thumb gently rubs her thigh….she is shaking. Her whole body is shaking she realizes. Damon slides over her body and whispers in her ear again. "It's ok Bonnie, I promise I wont hurt you….tell me to stop if its to much". Bonnie nods and before she can process anything else Damon kisses her and slides his tongue into her mouth. She feels him enter her and yes there is pain. But it only last for a few seconds as Bonnie's body adjusts to Damon. He is still, mindful of her delicate form and how easily he could break her. But once he begins to move pleasure overtakes her body and the only thing Bonnie can do is say his name in short breaths. Damon moans and whispers her name as well. Damon has had sex before (obviously) but Damon has never made love before and for some reason he feels as though if this isn't it it's pretty dammn close to it. Because he feels as though he is connecting with Bonnie on something much more higher than physical…their bodies are becoming one along with their souls. _

_In the aftermath Damon holds Bonnie her back to his chest. He doesn't do it because he feels as though it's the right thing to do, he does it because he needs to do it. Because he needs to savor this moment. _

After that Bonnie and Damon grew much closer. That was the start of how Bonnie fell in love with Damon.

Now laying here on her bed she feels as though whatever was left of her has just left. That physical pain comes back in her chest and she cries out in agony. Bonnie is becoming worried because this pain is hurting her and it is affecting her magic. When she was with _him _she had this glow about her that _he _commented on all the time. "what can I say I tend to have that affect on women" he'd joke at first but then he'd look at her and whisper into her ear "it's your magic Bonnie, your getting stronger..soon you might even be able to beat me up". Now she could barely light a candle with her mind without it causing her physical pain. Meditation spells caused her nose bleeds and soon everything she did became a task that left her out of breath. She calls the only person she knows that can help her…her cousin Lucy. She isn't specific on the details just that she believes she's losing her powers. The panic in Lucy voice is unmistakable. The next day Bonnie receives a flight confirmation via text from Lucy who wants her to visit. Her dad does not argue with her and allows her to go because it's the summer and he knows that Bonnie just wants to clear her mind before she starts preparing college applications. She lies to her father however. She tells him that Lucy has moved to California. Even though the ticket says clear as day Berkshire England. What was Lucy doing in England who knows…but its easier if her dad thinks she is at least still in the country if anything happens.

She doesn't explain to everyone the real reason why she is leaving. But what they assume is half true…Damon. She needs to get away and clear her mind from Damon. She does however disclose to Carolina and Elena that she is going to England. They take her to the airport and have these teary goodbyes. Carolina wants a vintage dress brought back from England, and Elena wants daily postcards (like she can't just chat with her via Skype). Jeremy hugs her and tells her to take care of herself. The hug is a beat longer than expected and Bonnie grows sad imagining how Jeremy must feel. The only quiet one is Stefan who hasn't spoke up about anything. Everyone figures out that Damon and Bonnie had been something but that something or whatever it was ended and now Damon has skipped town and Bonnie has decided to do the same thing. He doesn't tell Elena about seeing them in the library, he doesn't even question Damon. Because he doesn't need to. He knows his brother, he knows that Damon opened up to Bonnie a side that he has tried to mask for the past 100 years or so. He knows that sometimes Damon can be the most selfless person, which is why he never actually pursued Elena in a way that could actually threaten his (Stefan) relationship with her and he knows that at the end of everything Damon has this self loathe about himself that would break anyone's heart and he knows that's why he left. Because in his mind his love for Bonnie isn't worthy of keeping her. Before Bonnie enters the gate ready to board Stefan grabs her by the arm and hugs her. The act stuns Bonnie for a moment and so do his words "Damon is an idiot. But he is also scared of love because he doesn't understand how it should feel. To have someone adore and care about him in that way scares him because he doesn't believe that he deserves someone like that". Bonnie opens her mouth to say something but then closes it again. Stefan just gives her a pleading smile, kisses her on the forehead and walks away catching up with the others.

On the plane Bonnie tries to sleep because maybe her body just needs rest. But she can't because Stefan's words still stick in the back of her mind. So she thinks them over and over. By the time she reaches England she realizes that it doesn't matter, because Damon is in love with Elena and he left because he realized that it will always be Elena and Stefan. Yes…that's it….always Elena and Stefan was too much for him to handle.

Damon is relieved to have finally made it to New York. The pain in his chest has become unbearable. He decides to come to New York because he loves the city and because he has a few friends here and for some reason Damon doesn't want to be alone. He wants company….specifically company that does not involve a bunch of memories of _her. _He doesn't try and clean _her _from his system. Because whenever he even thinks about it the pain becomes ten times worse. He begins to think that maybe _she _has did this to him because its punishment for hurting her. If so he welcomes it because the pain is the only reminder that what they had was real. That once upon a time a beautiful girl gave herself to him, and told her that she loved him with out asking for anything in return without expecting him to giver her something. Yes, the pain reminds him that they were real.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! This chapter gives reference to some True Blood characters…but I don't own True Blood

When Bonnie arrives at the airport Lucy is there to greet her. She hugs her because it's been so long that Bonnie had a family member who knows what she is and understands her struggle. Bonnie and Lucy get a cab and they leave the airport.

Lucy begins to tell Bonnie about the history of London and witches. "I love being here. Did you know that the Bennetts are original from here? Emily's grandparents were born right here in Berkshire." Bonnie nods taking in that small piece of information. She looks out the window looking at the countryside. She's never been to London, only to France with her French class. But it's beautiful, and for some reason she feels at peace.

Lucy watches Bonnie. Sadness feels her eyes. She'll have to get Bonnie to the elders as soon as she can. Bonnie's aura is dark its obvious that her body is weak. It's time that Bonnie learn who she is and her purpose. Twenty minutes later Bonnie and Lucy arrive at a grand mansion that is located on a vast countryside. It's breathtaking, and when Bonnie steps outside the car she feels at peace already.

"Bonnie I should tell you that I don't live alone. This house has belonged to witches since the days of King Henry VIII. But even before then a council of witches and warlocks has existed that protect the balance between all supernatural beings. The council members are called elders and it is a great honor to be one of them or to be invited to stay with them. I have been invited to stay and live with them, they are training me to one day take over the position of an elder who will soon be retiring." Bonnie nods eyes wide open, this is a lot to take in, but Bonnie is suddenly excited.

When they arrive in the grand foyer Bonnie leads her up a grand staircase and brings her to a beautiful room. Bonnie is surprised at how modern the house looks. Its so elegant, it doesn't even look like any supernatural beings own the house. The room is spacious with hard wood floors and a nice soft white canopy bed with cream sheets to match. There is a nice black and white couch that sits on the far end of the room right below a huge window that overlooks a gorgeous back yard and pool.

After Bonnie puts away her things Lucy leads her downstairs and into the basement. Or what she believed was a basement. Instead she is led to a huge room with marble floors. In the center of the room there is a fire roaring, but Bonnie knows its not your everyday fire..its magical. Sitting around the fire in long elegant wooden chairs are five people who seem to be in deep conversation.

Damon is sitting at a bar having a conversation with Eric Northman. A friend of his from the 70's. Eric owned a bar in Manhattan. Eric enjoyed Damon's company because very few vampires in Eric's circle had actually earned his respect and loyalty…Damon had both. Eric was known very well in the supernatural world and a lot of vampires came to Eric on advice on living in the human world. When Eric learned that Damon had had a hand in defeating Klaus he was hoping that Damon would come to tell him all about it. When a young woman with smooth brown skin and long dark hair walked into the bar and sat a couple of seats away from Damon he suddenly thought of _her_. The pain that he'd been ignoring in his chest suddenly become full blown, causing Damon to slam his glass on the bar almost breaking it and to clutch his chest holding in a groan. Eric grabbed Damon by the shoulders and shook him when Damon seemed to finally be out of enough pain he led him upstairs to his studio apartment and to the guest room where Damon would be staying. "Never heard of vampires having a heart attack" he said jokingly because Damon scared him for a moment, he'd never seen a vampire in that type of physical without cause. Damon tried to smile but it seemed the only thing he had strength to do was take off his leather jacket and lay on the bed while Eric hovered over him like a concerned friend. "Are you cursed?" Eric suddenly asked. This seemed like the only plausible explanation.

"I have no idea" Damon honestly said. Because perhaps _she _had did this, or perhaps the universe was sick of his existence and wanted to end him slowly and painfully. Eric nodded, "I have a few friends who are witches…I'll call them and perhaps they might have some type of answers…in the mean time get some rest my friend".

When the people noticed Bonnie and Lucy's arrival they greeted her and introduced themselves. Bonnie was surprised to see that they all seemed like middle aged to a little bit older people. And that they were dressed in regular clothes, for some reason Bonnie was expecting black robes and ancient people…she really should learn more about witches.

The first woman to introduce herself was a tall middle aged blond with creamy skin and a warm smile. She said her name was Samantha and Bonnie had to stifle her laughter because how cliché was that….then suddenly a sad memory of the many times _he _has called her that name rushed into her mind. The next was a short Black women with curly hair who went by the name Myra, she looked to only be around the age of 30 the oldest. The next was a tall handsome name who said his name was Jonas then he introduced his son Luca who seemed to be around the same age as Bonnie. The last woman must've been in charge of the most senior elder because when she stood to introduce herself the others sat back down except for Luca who brought a chair for Lucy and Bonnie to sit around the circle. The woman was beautiful and she seemed to remind Bonnie of someone. She was tall and slim and her hair was wavy, she embraced Bonnie in a warm hug that made Bonnie feel as though everything in the world would be fine as long as she stayed here in her arms. "My name is Tara and I have been waiting so long to meet you Bonnie." Bonnie nodded and took a seat beside Tara with Lucy on her other side. "Welcome to the council of elders. Here is where you meet the scale that keeps balance between supernatural beings. We have heard of your bravery in defeating Klaus and for that we are grateful." Tara says to Bonnie and takes her hand rubbing smooth circles in her palm. Tara looks at Bonnie as if she can see right through her or something. "Such sadness on such a gifted being, such pain and heartache we are very concerned, please stand here Bonnie." Tara extinguishes the fire and motions for Bonnie to stand on what is now a small marble platform in the middle of the circle. Bonnie nervously stands on the platform while the elders and Lucy join hands and chant. Bonnie feels herself levitating a few feet off the ground and suddenly as if being forced to all the memories of the past two months come back and hit her at full swing. When she first kissed _him…._when they first had sex…and when they first shared blood which Bonnie could hear someone gasp as if in shock that someone in their clear mind would allow a vampire to bite them and then to drink blood from said vampire. But in reality it had been one of the best moments in Bonnie's life.

_They are in his bed, their bodies moving together in a pleasurable rhythm. When Bonnie caresses his face "show me Damon" Damon's eyes are glued to Bonnie's because every time they are like this it has been a struggle for him to keep his composure and his human features in check. But Bonnie's eyes are reassuring him so he feels himself shift and his fangs come out. Bonnie doesn't gasp or scream she just kisses him and turns her head to one side so that he has a better view of her smooth neck. "No, I don't know if I could control myself" he answers simply, and it's weird because when the heck does Damon turn down blood…witch blood at that. "I trust you" was all Bonnie had to say before Damon was smoothing away her hair and softly kissing her neck. His teeth sunk in slow and steady, and he was surprised to hear instead of a scream come from Bonnie a moan. Her blood is…..indescribable. Its pure ecstasy and he's never felt this close to person in his human or vampire life. It takes all his self control to pull himself away from Bonnie's neck, and suddenly he does the only thing that makes sense in this situation. He bites into his wrist and gives it to Bonnie…she takes it with no argument and the blood is surprisingly sweet…taking it she feels powerful like her magic is just bursting from all the energy she feels herself receiving through Damon's blood. When she removes her mouth from his wrist he replaces it with his lips and they kiss her tasting her own blood and Damon tasting his, to any other person the act is sick, but to them it is intimate and creating some type of unbreakable bond and connection. "Never be afraid to be your true self for me" she says to Damon softly as her fingers trace the veins on his face._

Bonnie feels herself being lowered back to the platform and the pain that she has been feeling comes back this time stronger and harder. She cries out in pain and thinks she is going to fall until she feels herself being held in someone's arms with Tara kneeling down in front of her caressing her face with tears in her eyes. Bonnie is ashamed because she knows they have seen everything…everything with _him_, she knows that they think she is disgusting and a disgrace to her family's name. "What's wrong with me? Why am I feeling this pain?" Bonnie asks Tara softly. Bonnie looks around at the others and realizes that she is in Luca's arms and that the others are in a group along with Lucy murmuring about something and flipping through what Bonnie assumes to be old spell books.

Tara looks at Bonnie with sad eyes," because Bonnie you are dying".

The short witch with wild crazy hair is chanting over Damon while Eric and his friend/business partner Pam observed. Damon has his eyes shut tight and he's groaning in pain. The witch looks at Damon and with a snap of her fingers his shirt is removed and she begins to place her palms on his chest. When she touches him she sees everything and feels everything. Damon has someone bonded himself with a powerful witch, they have become one soul. The pain is caused because of their separation. But Damon is a vampire he will survive the pain of living with half a soul. It is the witch she is worried about, her aura was so bright in her vision when she touched Damon's chest, surely she must a powerful witch and to lose her would be a great burden to the supernatural world.

"What's wrong with me?" Damon asks as he attempts to sit up. "The witch you bonded with…the two of you have become one, she must love you because her essence flows through you giving you some of her power. Love is the only way a witch can ever bond and share herself with another. Where ever this witch is she surely can not make it without you." Damon's eyes shoot open at this witch's words. _She _is in pain too? _She _suffering as well. "What do I need to do?" Damon asks urgently, "you have separated yourself from her. From the looks of it for a while now. Obviously her love wasn't enough to keep you. I've seen plenty of witches fall for charming vampires because they grow bored and feel the need for danger. But this was a powerful witch…choosing to give herself, and some of her power to you was wrong, but she seemed young so she didn't know any better" the witch said while putting on her coat and shaking her head. "What are you talking about? Giving me some of her power….and what do you know about her love? You don't know anything about me and Bo…" his words are cut short by a tightening in his chest. The witch stands over him and begins to explain things to Damon as if she would a child. "A witch's emotions controls her magic. When a witch engages in sex with a person some of her aura can sometimes be absorbed by said person. Making them feel temporary powerful. Exchanging blood begins a connection, apparently you two bonded and became one soul. Both people must be in love for the bond to happen" the witch paused and looked at Damon knowingly. "This pain will pass with the witch's passing…but there will always be a slight pai…." Damon jumps up cutting the witch off mid sentence. "Passing? Bonnie's dying? Why?…" Damon begins to shake the witches shoulders.

A/N: Ok so please review and tell me what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you all sooooo much for the wonderful reviews! It really has given me the energy to keep writing! **

Bonnie is sitting on a nice comfortable couch in the grand living room of the elder's mansion. Tara is rubbing smooth circles into her back, and Luca has brought her a cup of tea, which she can barely drink because her whole body has not stopped shaking since Tara told her she was dying. The others are still downstairs in a deep hushed conversation.

"Why?" is all Bonnie can muster to say before her voice cracks and fresh tears begin to roll down her face. "Because your soul has been split " Tara says as if its the most clearest thing in the world. "My soul? But why?" Bonnie asks frantically, needing clearer answers. "Tell me about the vampire we saw you with", a pain shoots through Bonnie's chest at the mention of _him_. Tara realizing that this is a very sensitive subject goes about this in another approach. "I need to understand the bond, I need to know how deep you two are connected….that's the only way we can help you..and possibly him as well." _Him as well?_ Is _he_ suffering too? Bonnie hopes not because even though it hurts her to her core to know that someone _else _has _his _heart…she didn't want _him_ to suffer on account of her.

"His name is….Da-" a pain shoots through Bonnie's chest causing her to cry out in agony. Tara motions to Luca to do something to help Bonnie with her pain, he begins a slow quiet chant that helps a small bit. "Pleas Bonnie…I know it hurts…but you have to fight through the pain". Bonnie nods, tears streaming down her face. "Damon Salvatore. He is the brother of my best friend's boyfriend. He is…." Bonnie draws a blank because what is Damon to her? The man who she fell in love with but rejected her? Her sex buddy? Frenemy? As if Tara knows exactly the internal struggle Bonnie is dealing with she answers for her "…the love of your life and or soulmate".

Bonnie doesn't acknowledge what Tara has said, but neither does she deny it. "Bonnie…you bonded with Damon and when the two of you fell in lo-", "No!" Bonnie shouts jumping to her feet startling Luca and Tara. _"We_, didn't fall in love….he….he…loves _Elena"_. Bonnie walks over to the gorgeous bay windows that look over the vast acres in the back of the mansion. Bonnie hates herself because she's cried so much over this whole thing that even her tears now sting her eyes and face.

Tara watches Bonnie stare out the windows. She knows bonds, bonds that are formed through spells, curses, enchantments, and love. This one is love, why else would Bonnie's aura show so much despair and her powers leaving her bringing closer to the brink of death. In order for these types of bonds to happen both participates have to be in love, this Damon is in love with Bonnie.

Tara walks over to Bonnie and places her hand on the young witch's shoulder. "Listen to me Bonnie, you and Damon have become one soul. A witch doesn't just fall in love with someone and then they automatically bond with them. No…that's not how magic works. Both people must have a deep physical, spiritual, and emotional connection. The witch must trust them with their life, and be willing to give up their own for the other's. This Damon has to love you Bonnie…you two wouldn't have been able to bond and become one soul if he hadn't."

Bonnie shakes her head because as much as she wants to believe that Damon is in love with her…she can't. Because for him to love Elena makes sense…if not then, why would he say he did? Stefan's word flash across Bonnie's mind momentarly…"_Damon is an idiot. But he is also scared of love because he doesn't understand how it should feel. To have someone adore and care about him in that way scares him because he doesn't believe that he deserves someone like that"._ No…that didn't make sense because Bonnie's love wasn't like some grand prize…because she was just Bonnie…Bonnie Bennett…

Before Bonnie can say anything to Tara she continues.."but don't worry Bonnie. We will do everything we can in our power to save you. We can't let you die Bonnie….you are to important to us…to the supernatural world…."

"Why am I so important?" Bonnie asks. Tara opens the back door of the mansion and walks through to the patio motioning for Bonnie to follow and to sit on one of the cushiony chairs facing the pool.

"Before I can answer that question Bonnie, a very long story must be told about the Bennett line". Bonnie nods her head desperate for some type of explanation. "When Emily Bennett was a young witch like yourself she had a vision, a vision that showed the seventh witch in her line to inherit the power of all her past ancestors. With this power she would use it to restore order and balance to the supernatural world when necessary… That's why Emily did all she could to protect her line. She even made a deal with a vampire to make sure that if anything happened to her at least her children and future descendants would be protected….Bonnie you are the seventh Bennett witch."

"Damon", Bonnie said softly.

"What?" Tara asked confused…thinking that Bonnie would be a bit more interested in learning that she was not only the most powerful witch in her family but possibly in the supernatural world.

"Damon…he's the vampire Emily made the deal with…" Bonnie said softly her eyes downcast trying to concentrate on the tranquil waves the pool made. Tara nodded.

"Perhaps….Emily's vision wasn't just of you but it was of the both of you together and that's why she asked-"

"No!" Bonnie yelled suddenly stopping Tara in her misguided line of thinking.

"Emily didn't find Damon….Damon went to Emily. He just needed her to protect this crazy vampire named Katherine…he didn't even want to protect the Bennett's." Bonnie said sharply. She didn't want to walk down memory lane of everything that happened, specifically her relationship with Damon (pre-friendship).

Tara nodded. "Well ok Bonnie, but you do see now why you are to important to us".

Bonnie softly nodded. "Lucy and the others are working on spells to help ease the pain. We are also looking at other things…which might require dabbling in to dark magic, finding ways for a which to live with half a soul. But Bonnie the only guaranteed way to stop your suffering…and possibly Damon's as well, is for you two to be together. The separation is literally _killing_ you".

Bonnie looked at Tara and shook her head forcefully. "Do what you have to do, but don't bring Damon into this. He wouldn't want a part of this…I don't want him to be apart of this". Why would he care if she was suffering…she was no Elena there was no need or reason for him to play hero for her.

Damon is sitting on the bed trying to resist the urge to not throw his phone out the window out of frustration.

After the witch explained to him that he was bonded to Bonnie and that she was dying he had immediately called Stefan demanding Bonnie's whereabouts. Of course Stefan had hesitated and was about to tell him when suddenly there was a shift on the other end and whispered voices then Elena's voice appeared on the phone yelling at him like he was a child.

"What do you want with Bonnie?….You know what save it we're not telling you anything!". She then preceded to hang up the phone. He then dialed Carolina, Alaric, and even Jeremy all no answer. Apparently word had gotten around quick that he was not to be trusted, and to not answer his calls.

Finally Damon decided to stop being a coward and call Bonnie. He wasn't surprised to get her voicemail but hearing that sweet voice did something to calm his nerves. _"Hi you've reached Bonnie, I'm currently in California getting some much needed R&R, so just leave a message and I'll get back to you when I get a chance". _

California? What was Bonnie doing in California? Damon questions as he grabs his bag from a chair that is beside his bed. He is about to go rush to the airport and buy a ticket to California when he realizes that he has no idea _where _in California she is.

He has to resort to texting Stefan an emergency message:

Damon: _**Bonnie is dying I need to know where she is ASAP!**_

Stefan: _**How do you know? Of all the reasons to get me to tell you where she is….**_

Damon: _**Stefan WTF? Do you think I would make something like this up**_

Stefan: _**:-/**_

So then Damon tries Carolina. Because hopefully she will believe him.

Damon: _**Bonnie's dying…need you to tell me where she is ASAP!**_

Carolina: _**Ugh please I don't believe you Stefan already told me.**_

Damon: _**WTF is wrong with you people? Your best friend is dying and I'm the only who can save her!**_

Damon is getting frustrated when suddenly his phone starts ringing and the name _Blondie _comes up, he quickly answers.

"Damon is this for real?" she says in her usual winy voice. "Yes of course it is?" he says impatiently. "What's wrong with her?" she says her voice laced with concern and alert. Damon sighs because he doesn't have time for this. "Long story short…we bonded, we're one soul…but now that we've been separated I'm in pain and she is dying…." "What! OMG Damon how are you going to-" "Please Carolina I need to know where she is!" Damon yelled impatiently. "Oh ok…Damon I hope your not lying….she's in Berkshire England visiting Lucy." Damon disconnected the call and grabbed his bag. England? Her voicemail said California. Oh of course so daddy dearest wont worry.

Damon was blindly racing to the airport with one mission in mind: to save his little witch.

Mean while lets check up on the Jr A-team

Stefan and Elena were sitting on the couch in the boarding house trying to find something decent to watch on television. When Carolina stormed into the house.

"Bonnie's dying!" Stefan and Elena almost fell off the couch at Carolina's alarming tone. "What are you talking about?" Elena asked. "Damon told me…." "No Carolina please tell me you didn't tell him where she was?" Stefan asked soothing Elena. "Yes….I know that Damon is not the most trust worthy person but please believe me when I say that he was not lying just to find out where she was. I think we all can agree that Damon has stooped low…but not this low and especially with Bonnie." The three contemplated on her words for a moment.

"But if Bonnie's dying what can we do?" Stefan asked his voice now concerned because Carolina made a lot of valid points. "We go to England…no questions asked…this is BONNIE!" Elena yelled. Stefan was about to disagree and give a more rational explanation and choice, when he realized that once Elena made up her mind about something she wasn't going to back down. So he opened his laptop and began to find a flight to England leaving that night.

**A/N: Ok so I know this was kind of short but I am currently brainstorming chapter 5 and I hope to have it up by Tuesday morning (cross your fingers). Please let me know what you guys think…also I have this other story titled 'When the Parents are away Bamon will Play' I kind of gave up on it but I'm really trying to continue the story. Please if anybody has any ideas on any shenanigans Bamon could get into let me know!-thanks and love you all lots. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews you guys are awesome! I'm still working on the plots since I have like several of them swimming around in my head but please let me know what you think because I really value the opinions of others. **

"_Come on Sabrina use those witchy legs and get up the stairs faster" Damon jokes as he drags Bonnie up the stairs to a part of the house she has never visited. _

_They enter a bedroom that is large and spacious with a beautiful canopy bed and red and white sheets on it. Bonnie thinks the room is beautiful and doesn't understand why him or Stefan don't sleep in here. Damon sits her on the bed and tells her to close her eyes. She complies, nervously. Damon is gone for a minute but she then feels his body sit beside her. When she opens her eyes Damon is holding a beautiful pearl necklace. _

_It is obvious that the necklace is expensive and looks as if it belongs in a high class museum gallery behind a steel vault as opposed to in his hands. "They're beautiful" is all Bonnie can say as she takes her hand and traces the outline of the necklace. _

"_They belonged to my mother" Damon says as he watches Bonnie admire the necklace. "I want you to have them". The thought shocks Bonnie not only because this necklace is probably worth a fortune, but because Bonnie knows how sensitive a topic Damon's parents are for him, especially his mother. But when Bonnie began to open up about losing her mother at a young age, so did Damon. "I can't.." she says, "but you will" he says firmly and holds her gaze as if he is daring her to argue back. She nods as he places them in her hands, and he kisses her. _

Bonnie shoots awake jumping up from the bed. Luca who had been sitting in a chair beside her bed is startled and scrambles to his feet trying to make sure she is ok.

"Bonnie are you alright?" Bonnie takes a deep breath, which then hurts because the pain in her chest begins again. She is almost completely powerless now and just breathing is beginning to become a struggle. Bonnie sits on the bed, tears beginning to form in her eyes. She is tired of having these flashbacks and remembering these heart warming moments with Damon. Its easier to think his name now for some reason.

"Did you make me have that memory?" she asked simply. Luca had been given the task of helping Bonnie deal with the pain. He'd been giving her remedies that soothed the pain in her chest and chanting spells that helped calm and relax her. Luca nodded slowly. "Sometimes it helps with the pain when the mind can remember being with your soul mate". Bonnie cringed whenever they said _soul mate. _

Because they just didn't get it. Damon _wasn't_ her _soul mate. _If only they could understand his deep devotion to Elena. How he was willing to risk anything and everyone to do it. "I'm sorry…I'll just try more meditation spells next time" Luca says truly sorry. He's never had a soul mate so he can only imagine the pain she must be going through…especially to be bonded to a vampire.

"It's ok" Bonnie says realizing that she really needs a lighter conversation.

"Can I ask you something?" Luca nods with a small smile on his face.

"How are you an elder and your like 20, 21 tops?"

Luca smiles because this isn't the first time he's been asked this question. "Actually I'm 55 years old". Bonnie's mouth drops open. Luca begins to fiddle with the dog tags he always wears. "My sister got into dark magic and she attempted to do an immortality spell. The spell backfired and my father and I jumped into the ring of fire she had created to save her. The spell saw that our energy was stronger and we got hit with the spell instead.

Bonnie nodded her head in total awe and kind of in shock. Because she'd never heard of an immortality spell. "Wait so you and your father have immortality?" Luca nodded his head in sadness.

Meanwhile the Elders were downstairs.

"Tara there must be something more we can do?" Lucy asked desperately. Bonnie was too important to let die, and plus Bonnie was her family and she loved her.

"No. There are potions that restore life to a dead witch, but those are only temporary, and it requires for their soul to still be intact." Tara answers frustrated as she flips through spell books of previous elders.

Suddenly there is a slight shriek and the elders look over to find Samantha shaking and convulsing in her chair. They rushed towards her because they know whats happening. Everyone joins hands with Samantha holding Tara's on one side and Jonas on the other. Suddenly they all can see Samantha's vision. (A/N: For her vision the vampire I'm envisioning is Bill Compton from True Blood; yes if you haven't realized yet I love me some True Blood, but I don't own True Blood).

_A tall dark figure walks across the lawn of the elder's home, behind him he has an army of vampires and werewolves. His strong features already reveals that his intent is of a violent nature. When he walks he walks as if he expects every one to bow before him. On the porch steps of their home he gives a grand speech. His southern drawl causes all his followers to stop and listen with great concentration._

"_I will pick up where my dear friend Klaus left off. I will restore his plan of supernatural dominance. We are the more superior species and no self righteous witches and warlocks will tell us any differently. Help me defeat the only threat standing in our way for dominance. The last Bennett witch. Help me and I promise that you all will be rewarded greatly"._

The vision ended and everyone seemed to be in panic. "Who was that?" Lucy asked terrified out of her mind. "I know that man…I know him well" Tara said nodding her head in shock. "His name is Bill Compton. Trusted advisor and right hand man to Klaus".

"Do you know when this will happen?" Jonas spoke up asking Samantha. "Considering the position of the sun, and the fact that he seemed to have werewolves with him meaning that they would be shifting as soon as nightfall hit…I'd say we have two weeks" Samantha said.

Tara stood up and the others did as well waiting on her direction. "We have no choice. I know that this is hurting Bonnie but things have just gotten more dangerous. We need to find Damon Salvatore. We need him here…he's our only chance of healing Bonnie and defeating Bill Compton". The others nodded their head in agreement.

Back in Mystic Falls

Katherine's is lying face down in the tomb…her lungs fill as though they are on fire. How long did they plan on keeping her here? They couldn't let her stay like this forever. But regardless of this Katherine for the first time feels peace of mind. Klaus is dead…the little witch has killed him. As Katherine gets lost in her thoughts she hears footsteps approaching the tomb.

Suddenly a man Katherine thought for dead appears with a small mocha skinned girl behind him…a witch Katherine thinks.

"Well hello Katerina" Bill says as he kneels down in front of the opening of the cave. "Bill" Katherine gasps so happy to see someone who has the possible ability to set her free. "Yes Katerina I know what you want….freedom…and I can offer that…for a small price..". "Anything" Katherine shrieks.

"Good…I will have Greta here release you and then I want you to kill all those dammn children who killed Klaus. I will let you drink my blood which is powerful and which will make you unstoppable…kill them and you are free". Katherine nods because a chance to take out that doppelganger of hers is a moment she's been waiting on…vampire Barbie wont be a problem nor will the wolf…Stefan and Damon however…. Her mind then floats to another problem "even Bonnie?" Katherine asks.

Bill smiles and shakes his head. "No, you don't lay a finger on that little witch. _She _is _mine!_" "No problem" Katherine smiles as Greta does a chant and Katherine walks out of the tomb following Bill and Greta.

* * *

><p>Elena and Stefan are packing frantically as Carolina and Tyler wait for them downstairs of the boarding house. Jeremy and Alaric insisted on coming as well but knew that they all couldn't suspiciously disappear. Alaric and Jeremy had to stay in town to make sure that the council wasn't suspicious of anything because lately Sheriff Forbs had been very suspicious of all of them.<p>

When they arrive at the airport there is a nervous energy around them . They don't know what to expect especially when Damon and Bonnie are the case.

Damon arrives at the JFK airport and quickly races to get a ticket. Unfortunately all the flights all booked and the next available flight isn't until tomorrow afternoon…why are this many people going to England right now? Damon wonders as he compels the lady at the ticket booth to boot someone off the flight leaving in 3 hours in order to give him the ticket.

It isn't until Damon is taking his seat on the plane that he realizes that he has no plan or no idea how this will work. Berkshire is known witch territory but still that wouldn't make it any easier to find Bonnie. He has no idea where she is, how she is, and how she will react to him. He did tell her that he didn't love her and basically degraded their relationship to a simple fuck. Even though he knows it was much more than that.

Now the feeling of rejection washes over and Damon is afraid that Bonnie would probably die rather than listen to him…because she's a stubborn little witch like that.

* * *

><p>"How do we find this Damon?" Jonas asks. "Does Bonnie have anything of his for a location spell?" Samantha asks. Tara shakes her head because this should be obvious to all of them. "Of course she does…they are bonded…her blood is the only thing we need for a location spell". "Of course" Lucy says as they head upstairs to Bonnie's room.<p>

Bonnie is lying down on the bed while Luca tells her about his childhood as a warlock. This distraction helps a bit with the pain.

Tara walks in the room followed by Lucy. Bonnie tries to sit up but its useless she's getting weaker. "Bonnie we need some of your blood…" Lucy says quietly. They aren't sure how she will react to the fact that they are going to find Damon and bring him here because a vampire is on his way to kill her.

"A spell for the pain?" Bonnie asks hopefully. Tara and Lucy glance at each other and agree to lie to Bonnie. They don't want her to go into panic about Bill and they don't want her to get stressed and cause herself more pain over Damon. "Yes" they both say at the same time.

When they have gotten some of Bonnie's blood they meet the others in the kitchen. Jonas already has a map and has already started the spell. They are intrigued to see the blood moving across the sea slowly.

"He's coming here!" Samantha says a little to loudly. "Good" Tara says. "Lucy he knows you correct?" Lucy nods. "Then you can be the one to meet him at the airport…he'd be more likely to trust you".

* * *

><p>Katherine follows Bill and Greta into what appears to be an abandoned building on the outskirts of town.<p>

Inside a group of vampires who look as blood thirsty as she is are standing around speaking to each other in low whispers. When Bill enters a nervous hush washes over the room. "My comrades the wolves will meet us here at the next full moon in three days…then we can began our strategy…and start making our move".

After everyone cheered a tall and lanky vampire with short blond hair spoke up. "We are doing all of this for one witch?" he asked in disbelief. Bill's face suddenly vamped out and he sped towards him and grabbed him by the throat. "This is not just _some _witch. This is _the _witch. Her powers have the ability to kill us all with just one thought. She has the ability to put herself on top and enslave all beings supernatural or human…I've been around witches long enough…read enough prophecies to know that if she isn't taken out now…it will be too late".

**A/N: Ok so don't hate me for the short chapter I just needed to get the rising action established. Trust me when I say things get really good in chapter 6. Review = love**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So sorry that it's been forever since I've updated but I've been busy with school and stuff, but I promise to get this story finished by the end of the month, hopefully **

Arriving in Berkshire

Lucy waited at the airport for Damon to arrive.

When Damon got out of his flight he was surprised to see Stefan and the the rest of the scoooby gang walking past him. "Stefan what the hell are you doing here?"

Stefan's head snapped up as he saw Damon walking towards them. "Damon, we're here to help Bonnie!" Elena said coming up towards him.

"We're here to find Bonnie, get her home, …and then maybe if there was time find you too" Carolina said

"I'm here to find Bonne too…what do you mean if there was time?" Damon asked angrily….blondie was always giving him a hard time.

Carolina was the first to spot Lucy.

"OMG Lucy we've been so worried about Bonnie! How is she?" Lucy looked at Carolina, torn between telling Bonnie's closest friend the real truth or to sugar coat it.

The elders had been specific in telling Lucy to only discuss the situation with Damon, and she wasn't expecting the rest of Bonnie's friends to show up.

Thankfully Lucy didn't have to answer. "How did you know we'd be here?", Stefan asked breaking the awkward silence. "It's a long story" Lucy sighed.

"But lets get going, I'll explain everything in due time". Lucy led everyone to a cab, but stopped Damon before he could enter, "this cab is full, Damon and I will take the next one" Lucy said as she paid the driver and gave him the address.

As the cab pulled off, Lucy looked into Damon's eyes, there he could see her worry. "Whats happened to Bonnie?" He asked anxiously.

"She's not well Damon. You two are connected, your soul mates, Bonnie will die without you, and you will be left with eternal pain without her, but Bonnie seems to be in denial, she'd rather lye on her death bed than admit how she feels".

A wave of pain suddenly hit Damon, he wasn't sure if it was because of being away from Bonnie, or the hurt from knowing her pain was because of his lie.

Lucy led Damon down the street to an abandoned dirt road. "that's not all , Damon. Theres another powerful vampire on his way to kill Bonnie! His name is Bill Compton, he was Klaus' right hand man, he wants revenge and to finish Klaus's plan for domination!"

Panic arose in Damon, Bonnie believed his lie and because of this they could possibly die, and now another powerful vampire was after them, and it was only Wednesday.

Lucy began chanting and suddenly everything got swirly and Damon and Lucy popped up on the front porch of a huge mansion, just as the cab carrying the rest of the gang arrived.

Tara opened her door and greeted everyone warmly. "Hello friends of Bonnie…please come, I will show you some guest rooms"

Carolina was the first to speak. "Hello, I'm Carolina…..beautiful house…blah blah blah….where is Bonnie! We're not here to vacation…we're here for Bonnie!"

Tara was about to respond when Lucy answered instead. "Lets just come in and sit down".

**Back in Mystic Falls**

Katherine busted down the door of the boarding house. "Surprise!" she yelled humoursly only to be startled by an empty house. Where could they be she wondered.

Later on that night Greta broke into Bonnie's house and stole a hairbrush of hers to do a location spell. As Greta chanted at the hair she'd placed in the bowl of herbs a vision appeared.

"She's in a bed surrounded by other witches…I know some of these witches they're elders….Bonnie's with the elders!" Greta told Bill as they stood around a table in Bill's condo.

This worried Bill for a moment. The elders were in Berkshire, heavy witch territory, he would need more muscle, and defiantly more witches.

Suddenly Katherine bursted through the door. "They're gone! They're all gone"! Bill nodded his head "probably with the witch in Berkshire….well ladies I hope you have your passports!"

**Please Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Back in Berkshire**

"Why? I still don't understand why is she dying?" Carolina cried to Lucy. "Soul mates? They're soul mates?" Stefan said over and over again, as if he was attempting to in bed this realization in his brain.

"Look I know you all care about Bonnie, but the best thing for you all to do is give her some space, her and Damon need to talk. Now I know you all must be tired from your trip, go get some rest and we'll all meet for dinner" Lucy said softly.

Damon was standing in the hallway half listening to Lucy explain to everyone what was going on with Bonnie, he was also glad that she hadn't told them about Bill Compton's pending arrival, they had enough on their plates and everyone just needed rest.

Tara saw Damon, standing anxiously near the steps and ushered him up the stairs while the others made their way to their guest rooms. "Bonnie's in the second door on your left, she might be sleeping, I believe Luca gave her something to help her with the pain".

Damon cautiously walked down the hall, just as he was about to open the door, Luca came out. Luca stopped in his tracks, very surprised to see Damon already here.

"Hi, I'm Luca, one of the elders, Bonnie's asleep….but you can go in". Luca quickly walked down the hall and went into a room, before Damon could even respond.

Damon slowly walked into the room, shutting the door quietly. The room was fairly dark and only illuminated by a few candles on the bedside table. Bonnie was facing away from the candles.

Damon sat down in the chair facing Bonnie and gently took hold of her hand, not really sure if he should wake her, or let her sleep the matter was kind of urgent, with this Bill Compton character after her and everything, but looking at her face Bonnie could see the bags under her eyes, just like him she hadn't been sleeping.

**Below the house in the Elders meeting room**

"Damon is here, Bonnie and him can bond again, she will get stronger and we can take care of Bill Compton" Samantha says happily.

"It wont be that easy, I'm pretty sure Bonnie wont just fly into Damon's arms willingly" Lucy said

"But he obviously loves her, he came out here willingly, he wants her better, he doesn't want her to die, I don't care what he told her, actions speak louder than words and his actions say unconditional love!" Samantha defended, always a romantic at heart.

"Enough, what we need to get ready for is summoning the community and getting the guardians ready. I don't believe this is just some vampire we need to defeat, I believe Bill Compton is going to start a war!" Jonas said, silencing the women and their debate over Damons' love.

"We need to face reality that maybe Bonnie wont be strong enough, we need an armada, because you better believe Bill Compton is coming with one".

**Bonnie's Bedroom**

Bonnie begins to slowly wake up, she feels a little better tonight, perhaps Luca's healing spells are working. "Bonnie" she hears someone whisper, and she freezes because she knows that voice, opening her eyes she sees Damon sitting in the chair that usually Luca occupies.

Bonnie jumps up from the bed startling Damon and almost knocking over a candle. "What are you doing here" she says quietly. How could Lucy let him come here, how'd he even know where to find her?

"Bonnie" Damon says slowly as he walks around the other side of the bed to face her, "I'm here because I need you, and you need me" Your dying and I'm in pain all because of my foolishness.

Bonnie shakes her head, of course, he'd willingly bond himself to her to get rid of his pain, that's why he needed her. But Bonnie had had some time to think as she lay down enduring Luca's mediation spells, she was tired of being thought about last and only feeling truly needed when her magic was in use.

Carolina and Elena could tell her they loved her a thousand times over and over again, and she did believe them, but at the end of the day Bonnie felt like the value of her life was always less than theirs. She just felt so replaceable with them, and was pretty sure if it wasn't for her magic, she probably wouldn't even be friends with them anymore.

Bonnie knew Stefan, and Alaric cared for her, but she also knew that they'd sacrifice her for Elena at any cost. Jeremy was the only person Bonnie could be sure actually liked having her around and didn't just want her for her magical abilities.

And then there was Damon, Bonnie knew Damon loved Elena, it made sense and she was sure that if he bonded himself to her it would throw everyone off and they'd actually believe Damon wanted to be with her, then he'd wait until Stefan let his guard down and swoop in to sweep Elena off her feet.

This is what Bonnie believed, and bottom line she was tired of fighting. She'd lost her grandmother, never really had a mother, and her father never seemed to take notice of her. She didn't see the point of continuing her existence, she'd rather die alone and broken hearted than allow Damon to use her as some pawn to get closer to Elena.

"Damon, I don't need you, I'm sorry your in pain, but I know the elders will find a way to help you. Our bond happened when we exchanged blood, maybe we just need it to wear off" Bonnie said calmly as she slipped on her shoes preparing to leave, she couldn't take being in the same room as her, the pain would ease up, but then suddenly become more intense.

Damon blinked a few times. Lucy was right, Bonnie was in denial about their bond, it had happened because they fell in love, then exchanged blood, not just because they exchanged blood. "Bonnie listen, you know that's not true, listen to me we have to complete our bond, and get better becau-"

"Bonnie!" he heard Caroline screech as she opened the door cutting Damon off, not giving him the opportunity to finish tell Bonnie about Bill Compton.

"What are you doing here?" Bonnie says attempting to fight the wave of pain. "We're all here, and it's a long story, we'll explain at dinner".

Before Bonnie could walk out the door without Caroline, Damon stopped her, closing the door on Caroline's protests about hogging Bonnie. Even though Caroline knew her and Damon needed to talk she still missed Bonnie and she was scared to death about losing her.

Damon backed Bonnie all the way to the door, blocking her with his body and the door forcing her to face him, "Bonnie….I love you, plain and simple, you have to believe me" he said sincerely stroking her cheek.

"Please Damon…I can't…" she said tears forming in her eyes. She couldn't deal with this right now, he sounded sincere but she still didn't trust him.

"Dammit Bonnie! I'm sorry I lied about still being in love with Elena, you have to believe me! We're in pain Bonnie, your dying, , please forgive me, Bonnie. Something big is coming"

**Back in Mystic Falls**

Bill Compton has organized wolves and vampires. Now he just needed to get some witches that dabbled in the dark arts, and weren't afraid to take on their elders and a very powerful witch.

Bill enters a dirty bar in Macon Georgia, passing by all the unsuspecting humans, he goes to the downstairs basement, in the basement there is a replica of another bar, known supernatural territory.

When Bill enters the bar, people begin to whisper, they recognize him as the vampire whos trying to take down the Bennett line and some other very important witches.

Bill doesn't waste time and quickly demands the rooms attention. "My fellow supernatural beings, aren't you tired of hiding your true form, aren't you tired of living your life below the humans, hiding in the darkness! You all are the superior beings, human should hide from you all and they should be in this basement. If any of you agree with me, I 'm asking you to join my armada, the witches and warlocks who attempt to keep our existence in hiding must be either brought over to our side or destroyed!"

After his rousing speech the room went silent, people were debating, what he was asking was very dangerous, waging a war with the elders and guardians was no joking matter. "Take your time my fellow comrades, if you all decide to join my cause meet me in the old forest of Mystic Falls Virginia tomorrow night at 9 pm" and with that Bill Compton left confident that he had gained the resources of a few more witches and warlocks.


End file.
